Determining associations between particular radio frequency identification tags and particular physical entities is difficult in an environment containing many such tags. Limitations of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology may cause difficulty in identifying precisely which tag corresponds to which participant. A number of deficiencies and problems associated with radio frequency location identification and the association of location tags with particular participants are identified herein. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, exemplary solutions to many of these identified problems are embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.